Initial findings of this study have shown that infants of women with gestational diabetes have increased adiposity (located primarily in the abdominal area) as compared with the control group when matched for significant covariables such as neonatal sex, gestational age, etc. Furthermore, when analysis was limited only to those subjects who were appropriate for gestational age the infants of the gestational diabetic women still had significant greater body fat as compared with the controls. Children will now be followed yearly for measurements and blood samples.